


猫咪的本愿

by lwy1138



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwy1138/pseuds/lwy1138
Summary: 3p预警，abo世界观
Relationships: 琛也/闻也
Kudos: 2





	猫咪的本愿

**Author's Note:**

> 3p预警，abo世界观

刘也意识到信息素泄露的时候，只觉得不好。  
他这个月发情期似乎因为前两天和一群Alpha呆的太久的缘故。再加上，这两个月太忙了，发情期都是靠姚琛的临时标记捱过去的。  
这一次的发情期爆发的早了，而且来势汹汹。  
还好后天就是公演了，大家几乎全都在通宵练习，他本来也只是回阳光房拿一点东西。  
这下回不成了，他给赵磊发了个信息，说自己腿伤犯了，要稍微歇一会再回去。  
那边回了他一个好字。  
刘也突然就像被抽干了力气一样，在阳光房门口的走廊上坐了下来，甚至提不起力气回去。  
Alpha们的信息素味或多或少留在走廊。  
不管是谁的，几乎是轻而易举的挑起了omega的情欲。

“这哪里来的......omega？”  
翟潇闻走进来的时候，差点被信息素冲一跟头，这是omega的信息素，还是发情期的omega，几乎是立刻，翟潇闻就能感觉到，自己硬了。  
等到看清坐在走廊上的人的时候，翟潇闻轻轻吐了口气。  
是刘也。  
翟潇闻当然对刘也有印象，那个初评级里耀眼的漂亮男孩子，身边人一直在说：“刘也很厉害的，超强。”  
刘也是个，omega？  
还是个......   
翟潇闻打量着跌坐在地上的omega，漂亮的狐狸眼半闭着，蒙着水汽，双腿都夹紧了摩擦着地毯。  
这么可口的omega。  
翟潇闻凑到刘也耳边，不动声色的放出了属于Alpha的信息素，“刘也？”  
omega整个人都颤抖了一下，发出了压抑了喘息声。  
翟潇闻眯着眼，被omega信息素挑逗的几乎有些恶劣的开口：“你把地毯都要泡湿了吧。”  
荤话刺激的刘也又闷哼了一声，可是他被情欲烧着脑袋，根本分辨不出来是谁。

“你喊谁？”  
翟潇闻更加凑近了一点，听到omega带着喘息的声音：“琛。”  
“姚琛？哦我忘了，你们初评级就一起，可他现在不在啊？”  
翟潇闻轻轻摸了摸omega后劲的腺体，满意的看到omega难耐的仰起了脖子。  
“也哥，我帮你吧，马上就是公演了。”翟潇闻的气息带着Alpha信息素强势的侵入刘也的身边，“抑制剂会影响状态的。”  
翟潇闻蹲了下来，抓着刘也的手往自己胯上摸：“也哥，我好硬了。”  
omega和Alpha的信息素缠在了一起，发情期的omega本能的渴求Alpha。  
他不会拒绝的，翟潇闻想。

如果姚琛不来的话......   
姚琛到的时候，刘也已经和翟潇闻吻在了一起，Alpha伸进裤腰的手沾了一手的粘液，手指刚刚进去就被穴里的嫩肉咬住了，翟潇闻笑的很狡黠说：“刘也，你好湿啊。”  
然后搂着已经软成一摊的刘也准备去阳光房里，刘也是一个人住的。  
怪不得。  
原来他是个omega。  
把手抽出来的时候，刘也的呻吟几乎带了哭腔：“别。”  
“舍不得？没事，一会换更大的。”  
刘也面对面被他抱着，没骨头似的搂着他的脖子，臀缝隔着裤子蹭翟潇闻硬的发疼得肉棒。  
翟潇闻自己也已经被撩拨的快不行了，还是啧了一声：“刘也你怎么这么浪。”  
“翟潇闻。”  
翟潇闻此刻明白了为什么刘也被抱起来之后几乎是一碰就喷水了。  
因为更能撩拨刘也信息素的人来了。  
刘也整个人被翟潇闻搂在怀里，受信息素支配着渴求着omega。  
“姚琛，要一起吗？”  
“你疯了吗？”  
“你没有硬吗？”  
姚琛沉默了，翟潇闻怀里的omega香甜的诱人，是姚琛梦里梦见过无数次的场面，一双狐狸眼被情欲支配，脸烧的通红。  
“你别告诉我，你和刘也是一般的关系，也别告诉我，你一点都不想睡这个小骚货。”  
翟潇闻的手指隔着运动裤轻轻的碰了一下刘也的小穴，omega尖叫一声喷湿了本来就很湿的运动裤，整个人伏在翟潇闻身上喘息。  
“想要吗宝贝儿？你再不操他，小骚货就要自己潮吹到脱水了。”  
“要，要，唔......”被Alpha带着恶意的逗弄着小穴，被两个Alpha的信息素挑逗着情欲，刘也的腿间泥泞一片，却得不到真正的插入。刘也急得想哭，整个人不停的往翟潇闻身上蹭。  
“要我和姚哥哥操你吗？宝贝吃得下两根吗？”  
“要，要琛操我。吃得下。”刘也意识模糊，下意识里只有姚琛的名字。  
“啧。”翟潇闻不爽，隔着衣服咬了一口刘也胸口硬的像小石子一样的红果。  
用眼神示意了一下走廊那块地毯。  
“小骚货浪的把地毯都泡湿了，临时标记有什么用，你别是不行吧？”  
姚琛望着刘也，没说话，解开了外套的拉链。  
翟潇闻看他这样，就抱着刘也进了房间，示意他跟上。

“先来后到啊。”  
姚琛没说话，摸了摸刘也的腺体。  
刘也哼了一声就蹭上了姚琛的手，Alpha熟悉的信息素让发情期的omega情不自禁的依靠。  
翟潇闻看见撇了撇嘴，Alpha本能的占有欲作祟，想从omega身上分出注意力。  
翟潇闻脱了刘也的运动裤，Alpha的肉棒在穴口浅浅的戳刺。  
刘也难耐的呜咽，回头祈求似的看着翟潇闻，翟潇闻伸手搂了了刘也的腰，对准了穴口挺身插到底。  
omega的后穴已经熟透了，得到了渴求已久的插入，浑身都在战栗，翟潇闻感觉肉棒顶刚刚插入就被浇了一汪热液，交合的地方更是潮湿一片。  
“我的天呐刘也，你看看自己流了多少水，喜欢我吗？”  
刘也被撞的瑟缩了一下，穴里的肉夹紧了肉棒，爽的翟潇闻掐着刘也的腰来回顶撞了几下。  
“大不大，宝贝儿，哥哥操的爽不爽。”  
“爽，呜呜哥哥用力点。”  
连姚琛都没有想到，刘也被操开了有这么骚，又娇又浪，小穴像喷泉一样，被翟潇闻一碰就哭叫着喷水。

姚琛没有和刘也做到过最后，虽然在为初舞台评级训练的时候，刘也在他手里射过无数次。  
从第一晚泄露着信息素的omega来敲门求他帮忙临时标记开始。  
“我...我发情期快到了，他们三个都是beta，你能不能帮我，帮我临时标记一下。”  
刘也的眼睛明明是狐狸眼，从下往上看他的时候却总是无辜而且湿漉漉的。  
那几乎是个献祭的姿态。  
最后还是没有做到最后，刘也帮他口了出来，他咬破了刘也的腺体，临时标记。  
但是受临时标记的omega和Alpha信息素干扰，除了插入，姚琛什么都做了。  
入营之前在舞蹈室里摁着刘也的后脑勺射在他嘴里过，厕所里摸着刘也的穴把他玩到潮吹过。  
入营之后也半夜摸到过刘也的床上把他玩射过，刘也刚刚开始叫他姚琛，后来就只会喘息着叫着“琛”。  
可是他没想过刘也真的发情了这么娇，又娇又软，含着哭腔的喊哥哥好棒。

“啧。”翟潇闻拍了拍刘也的脸：“宝贝，去，给姚老师舔舔，他都硬的快炸了。”  
姚琛哼笑了一声，腺体释放的信息素是刘也熟悉的味道，姚琛凑过去亲了亲刘也的脸，然后把刘也摁在了胯间。  
刘也腰塌着，屁股撅起还在来被翟潇闻狠狠地顶。  
但是姚琛的信息素几乎刻在刘也的基因里了，不用任何引导的，刘也乖乖的扯开了姚琛的裤子，姚琛用肉棒拍了拍刘也的脸：“哥知道该怎么做的？”  
刘也后面被翟潇闻顶着，前面含着姚琛的肉棒，omega顺从着情欲被玩弄。  
翟潇闻看着姚琛和刘也熟悉的样子，心里更不爽了，猛地往前一定，穴里好像又被顶开了一个更柔软更紧致的地方，翟潇闻爽的闷哼了一声，明白这是顶到omega的生殖腔了。  
“艹，没玩过比你还紧的omega，差点给我夹射了。”  
看着姚琛脸上的笑容，翟潇闻深感没有面子，于是整个肉棒往生殖腔里顶，“宝贝，哥哥顶到你生孩子的地方了。”  
刘也这时候已经被操的神志不清了，连舔都忘了给姚琛舔。  
只知道含着姚琛肉棒发出呻吟声，然后又呜咽着被姚琛的肉棒顶到喉咙。  
“刘也，我再操几下就成结了，你小穴咬着我不放，我射进去标记你，你给我生个宝宝好不好。”  
“唔......”刘也像是终于听到这话，理智回了笼，拼命摇头，眼睛里含着泪水看着姚琛。  
“你别逗他。”  
“切。”翟潇闻一把把人捞到怀里，“那宝贝给哥哥亲一口。”  
亲完之后，翟潇闻刘也整个人坐在他身上，身体受重力作用只能让肉棒越卡越深，被标记的恐惧让后穴越夹越紧。  
“感觉到了吗宝贝？大不大。”刘也只觉得体内的肉棒越来越粗，几乎是要卡住生殖腔口，吓得泪水直掉，整个人想往上挣又脱力一次一次的坐回去。  
害怕的omega本能的去寻求姚琛的拥抱，姚琛搂住了omega的上身，警告的看了翟潇闻一眼。  
“嘶，行吧。”翟潇闻掐着刘也的腰狠狠挺动了几下，几乎是已经成结的肉棒卡着生殖腔口重重的摩擦了几下，然后射在了生殖腔外。  
“啧，今天要不是你在，我真的会把这个小浪货标记了。”  
翟潇闻听起来像是在开玩笑，但姚琛知道，翟潇闻大概有八成是真心的。  
翟潇闻松开刘也的时候，刘也几乎是用扑的扑到姚琛怀里，眼泪打湿了姚琛的衬衫。  
姚琛安抚的摸了摸omega的背，然后吻上了他的唇。  
“我去，哭的这么惨，宝贝你真的是水做的吗？我有那么不讨你喜欢吗？”  
刘也才不理他，扭着屁股就要找姚琛的肉棒。  
“我去？”翟潇闻震惊了，看了看在姚琛大腿上的刘也：“我又有点硬了。”  
姚琛没忍住，笑着看了他一眼：“忍着吧，他明天还有训练。”  
刘也这时意识还不太清醒，发情期也才过了大半，久久没有得到熟悉的omega插入，急得掉眼泪，搂着姚琛的脖子像扭股糖似的求欢：“琛琛，琛琛我要。”  
声音又娇又甜，姚琛抓住他的腰把肉棒往穴里送。  
“唔。”被肉棒顶入的时候，刘也舒服的眯了眼睛：“琛琛好棒。”  
“我靠，我怎么没这种待遇。”  
“他现在人清醒点了，但是被你操开了。”姚琛感受着肉穴里的湿热，“是挺浪的。”  
“靠。”  
翟潇闻凑过去，让刘也侧过头和他接吻。  
姚琛太熟悉刘也的身体了，不光是为了发泄性欲，他每一次都顶在刘也敏感点上，顶的刘也娇哼不断。  
翟潇闻只觉得今晚要是不再射一回怕是睡不着了，信息素在空气里还浓稠的不行，给姚琛使了个颜色，让姚琛把人面对着他，翟潇闻一边舔弄刘也胸前的两颗小红果，一边让刘也用手给他打出来。  
生殖腔已经被翟潇闻操开了，姚琛几乎每一次都能顶到生殖腔深处，刘也的后颈腺体被姚琛啃咬舔弄。  
只能哭着喊姚琛的名字，手也没力气。  
翟潇闻用力的掐了一下刘也的胸口，“不能偏心啊也哥。”  
姚琛一向是温柔的，而且磨人，刘也只感觉生殖腔入口被肉棒满满的抵入研磨，再慢慢的退出来，快感被无限拉长。  
“琛，琛琛。”  
姚琛知道刘也快了，一把掐住了刘也肉棒的前端。  
“哥哥里面好棒，让我标记好不好。”  
“呜......”刘也要害处被人拿捏在手里，熟悉的信息素又让他本能的顺从：“赛后，赛后好不好。”  
“啊！闻闻，疼。”  
姚琛没理翟潇闻的瞪眼，压低了声音在刘也耳后流连：“哥真乖。”  
“呜呜呜，我想射，琛琛我想.......啊......”姚琛肉棒直接抵到了生殖腔最深处：“哥哥等等我和翟潇闻，好好摸摸他。”  
刘也委屈的不行，但是哭腔很快就被顶撞成了破碎的声音和偶尔被掐到乳头的尖叫。  
姚琛最后卡着成结的时间射在了外面，翟潇闻拿柱头在刘也脸上摩擦了几下之后射到了刘也的脸上。  
刘也也尖叫一声释放在了姚琛的手里。

看着瘫在姚琛身上喘气的漂亮omega，翟潇闻哼了几声，穿好裤子，掐着刘也的下巴接了一个很长的吻。  
走之前看着坐在床边甚至只是解开了裤头的姚琛。  
“人你以后看紧点，别让我再逮着了。”


End file.
